


Just Misplaced

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought I lost you,” Han said, and Luke froze, silent, before he shifted a little so they were facing each other, and even though Han couldn’t see Luke he could still feel that look. “You could’ve died. You were going to die. I wasn’t gonna leave you there. It’s that simple.”</p><p>(from a prompt i got, pt 1 is on hoth pt 2 is just after rotj)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> i asked for some prompts and got "i thought i lost you" and then got carried away enough it turned into like...respectable short fic length so i guess this is the first thing im posting here lol  
> come hang out w me at hansolosbi dot tumblr dot com i love headcanons and prompts and stuff

Han was anxious and wired–and this wasnt rare, when staying in one place for too long made him feel closed in and claustrophobic no matter how often he left the hangar, but the last two days left him uneasy. Luke was alive, and conscious, and just being kept in the med bay overnight _in case_ , they said, _for monitoring_ , but he was fine. Han kept telling himself that’s what mattered, stop losing sleep over it, but he still hadn’t had more than a minute or two alone with Luke since they were flown back, and the only time they’d had to talk made him sour.

But he was fine. Sour or not, that was still enough.

Han groaned his way out of his bed and he wandered.

The base was never silent or empty but it was quiet, late into a shift where almost everyone was asleep. He paused in the hallway. He could turn and end up in the hangar with the Falcon, or he could keep going straight down the hall. There were repairs to be done, and he wasn’t sleeping anyway, so it only made sense to be productive.

He kept going down the hall.

Towards the end there was a medical droid or two going between the rooms but he was never stopped. He kept his steps slow and steady and hesitated outside of one of the rooms for just a second, but there was no light coming from inside, and he was about to speed up and leave but-

“Han?”

He took a step back. Once his eyes adjusted he could see the outline of Luke sitting up in his bed.

“Is everything okay? Or did you just get lost?” Han could see him grin in the light from the hallway. He looked tired.

“Thought I’d see how you’re doing if I couldn’t sleep anyway,” Han said, walking closer to the bed, “but it looks like you couldn’t either.”

Luke shrugged but it looked more like a shiver. “I was out cold in a tank all day, you don’t have an excuse.” His eyes narrowed slightly and he looked serious, sitting up a little straighter and looking at Han like he could see right through him. It made Han feel warm. “What’s wrong?”

“You look cold.”

“I already have all the blankets I could find. Don’t dodge. What’s going on?”

Han shifted his weight around, and he tried to be nonchalant, but it wasn’t convincing either of them. “Just thought I’d see how you’re doing,“ he repeated.

Luke didn’t say anything, didn’t move for a couple seconds, still just staring, and Han was about to make some quip and leave when Luke shifted himself and his pile of blankets over, leaving some space. “I’m okay.”

Han let out a breath and started toeing off his boots before Luke interrupted with a soft swear and “The door, close the door.” After a few seconds of stumbling in the dark and trying not to trip himself on his shoes Han was sliding into the bed, grateful that Luke shuffled himself closer when Han pulled him loosely against his chest. Luke’s fingers were cold where he’d slipped them just under the hem of Han’s shirt.

“Can’t say it was for the reward or the glory this time,” Luke said quietly, smile in his voice. His mouth was almost touching Han’s collarbone.

Han huffed out a strained laugh. _It was for you_. “Yeah, all the glory in stuffing you into a tauntaun.”

He felt Luke’s fingers twitch. “Thank you.”

Han tensed up a little, and he moved a hand to the curve of Luke’s spine. “You don’t have to-”

“I do-!”

“You _don’t_ -”

“I-”

“I thought I lost you,” Han said, and Luke froze, silent, before he shifted a little so they were facing each other, and even though Han couldn’t see Luke he could still feel that _look_. “You could’ve died. You were _going to_ die. I wasn’t gonna leave you there. It’s that simple.”

He heard Luke moving against the sheets before he felt the hand on his cheek, and Luke pressing butterfly kisses around his face and the scar on his chin before finally kissing him for real. Han sighed into the kiss and tightened his arms around Luke so they were flush but it was still soft.

“You didn’t,” Luke said, and his chest tightened around the words as he said them. His hands had moved to Han’s shoulders, rubbing his thumb over the bone as he kissed him again. “I’m right here.”

Luke ignored the half-truth, the feeling like he was lying by omission, the newfound guilt. Han kissed him again.

“You should try to sleep.”

“Mm.” Han pulled back just enough to get them comfortable, Luke tight against his side, and Han kissed the top of his head lightly enough Luke almost didn’t feel it. “If you do too, sure.”

Luke pressed a kiss to Han’s throat, and he waited, and eventually Han’s breathing evened out. “Thank you.”

—

Luke found him in the Falcon. He would call it a hunch, Han would silently suspect Force tricks. But Luke knew that he wasn’t big on crowded celebrations, and it didn’t take a mind-reader to see how uneasy Han still was, like he’d been in a ship with a faulty gravity simulator long enough he’d forgotten quite how to walk.

He was in the cockpit, and it looked like he was tinkering with something but mostly like he needed something to keep his hands busy. Luke made sure to step loudly enough Han would hear him coming.

“Skipping out on your own party?” There was a clank from Han dropping whatever he’d been using onto the dashboard before he stood up and turned to face Luke.

“I was looking for you.” _Blunt_. “We haven’t had a lot of time…”

Something flashed over Han’s face but he huffed a laugh, avoided Luke’s face. He started walking, past Luke, down the narrow hall, and Luke followed.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” He stopped at the door to his room. He looked down, glanced between Luke’s hands before finally looked at Luke again, close for the first time in a while, too long, and he was looking at Luke like a ghost. He shook his head and opened the door.

Luke hesitated, hovering in the doorway while Han sat on the bed and started taking off his shoes, pointedly looking anywhere but Luke until he was done and sitting up straight again. “I need a break. I don’t know about you, but…”

Luke should leave, he thought. This was dangerous. This was too close. There was too much he had to explain.

He stepped in and closed the door anyway, and Han looked relieved.

They eventually maneuvered themselves into the cramped bed without saying anything to each other; Luke pressed close up against Han’s back, their bent knees together, Luke’s nose against Han’s shoulder.

“I thought I lost you.” It came out before Luke could stop it. He wasn’t even sure which time he was referring to. His arms got tighter around Han’s waist, and Han moved a hand to cover Luke’s left.

It was warm and humid even in the Falcon, but Han’s skin was hot and real and his hand was heavy and Luke’s arm was starting to fall asleep from where Han was lying on it and he selfishly, _selfishly_ never wanted to move again. It had been too long since he had had Han, had anyone, soft contact was almost unfamiliar.

Luke felt Han relax a little bit. “Speak for yourself.”

Luke’s chest ached. He kissed the back of Han’s neck. “I’m sorry it took so long to get you back.”

Han turned around to face him, still in his arms, a crease between his eyebrows that wasn’t there before. “Don’t.” He brought up a hand to Luke’s jaw and kissed him, light and soft and quick. “Not now.”

Luke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep down another _I’m sorry_ , and he just nodded stiffly, kissing Han again just as soft as the last one.

There was too much he had to talk about. This wasn’t the time


End file.
